


Nueva Vida

by ConspiracionYaoista2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConspiracionYaoista2/pseuds/ConspiracionYaoista2
Summary: En la aldea oculta entre las hojas, había un caos total, el querido y admirado héroe y favorito de la Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki había desaparecido.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Nueva Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Imagen elegida por: Dahinaly (pinguinaitor92)

Pareja: SasuNaru.

Nota: nunca dije que sería bueno XD

Espero que te guste 😘

En la aldea oculta entre las hojas, había un caos total, el querido y admirado héroe y favorito de la Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki había desaparecido.

Todos los equipos, aliados lo estaban buscando.

Buscaban incluso más allá del mundo shinobi, pero no lo encontraban.

Comenzaban a entrar en desesperación, ya hacía tres meses que no había rastro de él, ni siquiera Karin podía sentir su chacra.

No tenían ni idea de quién podría haberlo secuestrado, no en este tiempo donde prevalecía la paz.

En una cueva muy lejano a la aldea se encontraba dicho rubio, maniatado pero no es el rubio que todos conocemos.

Ahora estaba más delgado, su piel pálida, su siempre sedoso y brillante cabello estaba opaco, sus azules ojos que antes desborda vida y alegría, ahora eran opacos y vacíos, sin una pizca de lo que antes tenía.

Solo estaba cubierto con una fina sábana, y en su pecho había un extraño sello. El cual hacía imposible que lo localizaran.

El blondo se encontraba, o su subconsciente, en lo más profundo de su mente. Viendo al gran y temido Kurama dormido profundamente a causa del sello.

Un encapuchado ingresó a la cueva, lo primero que hizo fue mirar atentamente el cuerpo tendido en el suelo sobre un improvisado futon.

Lentamente fue sacándose la capucha para revelar su azabache cabello y ojos negros que veían lujurioso al rubio menor.

— Buenas noches, Dobe.— canturreo agachándose a la altura de su prisionero. 

Corrección, de su pareja, suyo y solo suyo. A pesar que su ex compañero no quisiera entenderlo es suyo.

Naruto volvió en sí y miró al que considero su amigo con temor.

— Perdona que no pude venir antes.— Sasuke no había ido a la cueva durante tres días.— Pero parece que están sospechando de mí.

No pudo evitar sentir ira al ver los bellos ojos azules brillar con esperanza, es que ¿Ese Dobe no entiende que lo salvó de todos esos malditos aldeanos que solo lo desprecia, maltratan e incluso lo odian?

Si él no lo hubiera rescatado (secuestrado) lo hubieran matado por llevar al Kyubi en su interior.

— No te emociones corazón.— comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba su cabello.— Pronto te olvidarás de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— logró preguntar débilmente, es que Sasuke apenas lo alimentaba para que no muera y el sello también lo debilitaba todavía más.

Sasuke no respondió nada, simplemente se paró y comenzó a juntar las pocas cosas que tenían ahí.

Realmente él no quería secuestrar al rubio, pero no le quedó otra opción, su infiltrado le había dicho que los viejos del consejo iban a matar a su rubio a escondidas de la vieja borracha.

Podría haber matado a esos decrépitos pero le faltaba tan poco para terminar la misión que se auto asignó que no valía la pena hacerlo.

O advertirle a la vieja de las intenciones del consejo, pero era un renegado, intentarán atraparlo antes que pudiera abrir la boca.

Sabía que su pequeño no accedería a irse con él y menos con la firme idea de regresar a la aldea.

Esa terquedad era una de las actitudes que amaba, y el hecho que no se rindiera con él sumaban un plus.

Creía que con el tiempo Naruto entendería que no lo dejaría marcharse, pero no, al parecer tendría que usar su último recurso.

Pero lo haría cuando estuvieran fuera del mundo shinobi.

— Toma.— se agachó a su lado y obligó al rubio a tratarse una pastilla de somnífero.

Envolviendo al rubio con una capa lo cargó y salió de la cueva que le había servido para esconderse.

Saltando de árbol en árbol llegó al punto de encuentro con su informante.

— Karin.— la pelirroja se dio la vuelta.

— Sasuke.— se acercó hasta donde estaban y su vista se posó sobre el rubio.— Está muy mal.— dijo preocupada, estiró su mano para tocarlo pero el azabache apretó más al cuerpo entre sus brazos.

— Lo se, solo lo alimento lo necesario.— informó con culpa, no quería ver a su enérgico rubio en ese estado y siendo él el culpable lo hacía sentirse peor.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?— preguntó sería.

— Si.— contestó con determinación.

Karin asintió y le entregó un pergamino que a simple vista se notaba lo viejo que estaba.

Sería la última vez que se verían.

Luego de eso Sasuke viajó cinco días con el rubio a cuestas, aunque Karin había mandado al lado opuesto a los equipos de búsqueda no estaba de más ser precavido.

Encontró una húmeda cueva y se metió en él con su katon logró secar una zona y prendió una fogata.

Cómo al rubio lo había dejado en el suelo la capa que traía se había mojado, se sentó a su lado y colocó la cabeza de Naruto sobre sus piernas y lo tapó con su capa de akatsuki.

Su plan era simple; dejarían al mundo ninja e irían a otra dimensión.

Dejarían su mundo atrás, su pasado, sabía que era egoísta al no preguntarle al rubio (que seguro se negaría) pero en estos días habló con Kurama y a pesar del evidente odio hacia su persona, estuvo de acuerdo en el plan.

El demonio le había agarrado cierto cariño a su contenedor y el constante estrés, amenazas de muerte, ser perseguido para poseerlo para algún maléfico final, el odio, desprecio y miedo. Era mucho para el pequeño Naruto por eso (y nunca lo admitiría) estaba más que de acuerdo con el Uchiha, aunque no sería libre podría estar tranquilo que su cachorro estaría bien, aparte que él no saldría de su interior, pero de alguna forma se vengaría del bastardo por dormirlo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al recordar que pudo manipular al temido Kurama, ¿O será al revés? , Lo importante es que estaría con su rubio, borraría sus memorias con su sharingan y plantaría unas nuevas acorde a dónde iban (una dimensión que Kurama sugirió, como condición), Sasuke si conservaría sus memorias.

Tomó al rubio y lo cargo apretándole contra su pecho y tapándose mejor con su capa de akatsuki.

Algunos minutos después Naruto comenzó a moverse entre sus brazos, activando el sharingan lo miro detalladamente.

— ¿Sasuke?— murmuró levantando su cabeza y sus azules ojos se encontraron con los rojos de Sasuke y las aspas empezaron a girar haciéndolo desmayarse.

Una vez estuvo seguro que borro los recuerdos de su Naruto y plantado los nuevos, desenrolla el pergamino que Karin le había dado.

Ese viejo pergamino era único y solo lo podía activar un Uchiha, había sido de su familia.

Una resplandeciente luz lo cegó por completo envolviéndolos a ambos.

— Sasuke.— escuchaba que lo llamaron, pero no quería abrir los ojos.— Sasuke.— ahora sintió un insistente zamarreó.— ¡Ya despierta Teme-perezoso!

Ah era ese Dobe escandaloso que no lo dejaba dormir... ¿Dobe? ¿Su Dobe?

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe tirando al otro que estaba al lado suyo al suelo.

— ¿Porque me tiraste Teme?— preguntó enojado, parándose, Sasuke se lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo con los ojos bien abiertos.— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó preocupado.

Sasuke no parecía salir del shock, su plan había funcionado correctamente, su hermoso rubio estaba tal y como recordaba (antes de secuestrarlo) podría agregar que mejor, pero también tenía una excelente vista; porque Naruto estaba tal y como vino al mundo: desnudo.

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro?— ignorando su desnudez se sentó al lado de su esposo, estaba más raro que lo normal esa mañana.

Cuando Sasuke quiso responder tuvo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, llevando sus manos a ella y con un gruñido de dolor se sobo las sienes tratando de calmarlo, estaba “ recibiendo” sus nuevos recuerdos en esa dimensión.

En resumen; ya no eran adolescentes, tenían 24 años, se conocieron en la secundaria, comenzaron a salir al terminarla y llevaban dos años de casados, ambos eran médicos reconocidos.

— Sasuke.— habló preocupado, abrazándolo por los hombros.

— Estoy bien.— logró decir a medida que el dolor de cabeza se iba.

Correspondió el abrazo por la cintura y acomodó su cara en el hueco del cuello, había logrado su objetivo; vivían felizmente, no había dolor y sacrificios, ni desprecio u odio, solo ellos dos sin ese oscuro pasado que los persiguió desde sus infancias.

— Estoy bien.— volvió a repetir.

Con besos fue subiendo hasta llegar a esos sensuales labios que tanto ansiaba tener para él.

Ya no había nada ni nadie que impidiera que estén juntos, y aunque seguía llevándose como perros y gatos se amaban, como no podrían haberlo hecho en su mundo.

>>>>>>>>>> Fin<<<<<<<<<<


End file.
